


The Ice Breath

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	

Bluu had to get away from the city. It was in mid-july but yet she never had a chance until now. She thought it would be fun to rent a cabin in the woods. The same cabin near a huge lake that her parents use to take her.

Big chill was ready to mate but he spent hours preparing in the darkest cave so that his mate's eggs would stay cold and hidden. 

Kayla was out on a camping trip with her friends. She set up her tent and the campfire.

Ripjaws was swimming in the lake looking for fresh food to eat. It was almost time for his mating season as well.

Bluu arrived after booking her cabin which was a mile down the road. Now she had to walk on foot carrying her bags but she had no trouble. She made to the front door of her cabin, unlocked it and dropped her stuff inside.

The light caught Big chills attention. His instincts told him to follow it out the mouth of the cave, through the woods and directly towards a camping sight but he stopped at the bushes right next to a tent.

Kayla was inside the tent setting up her things inside.

Ripjaws walked on land getting out of the water and looked for a mate.

She finished looking around and checking her stuff then took of her close to reveal her bikini from beneath them. Bluu couldn't wait to jump in the lake now that the heat took the best of her. She left from the back door and walked down to the docks.

Big chill noticed. With Curiosity, he peeked then stared in awe at the beautiful beings.

Kayla went out of the tent to eat lunch.

Ripjaws saw a girl running to the lake and about to swim in it. He followed her.

Like an excited child all over again she, took one big leap dove in then broke through the surface.

He wanted to follow her instead of the light but a few other girls were walking around. Big chill had to have her. Regardless, she was perfect even though she different species. So he jumped out and spread his wings to give a scare to the other campers.

Kayla turned to look at him and screamed running away from him.

Ripjaws saw her having fun in the water. He smirked even though she wasn't his kind she was the one he had to have.

The other girls scattered screeching bloody murder in all directions. Big chill made this opportunity to pounce her then sweep her into the air. 

She didn't notice him. Bluu closed her eyes as she swam around.

Kayla struggled in his grasp.  
“Let me go! I’m scared of heights!”

Ripjaws went in after her and grabbed her.

Startled, her eyes shot open but she was already in underwater before she knew it. 

He said nothing. Big chill hurried to the cave, swooping down to entrance. He carries her deep inside them set her down on a nest.

Kayla looked up at him scared out of her wits.  
“Wh-what do you want with me?”

Ripjaws saw she couldn’t breathe underwater so he brought her back up to the surface and to on dry land.

She coughed the water out her lungs then looked up at her attack. In horror, Bluu screamed and her instincts made her kick him in the gut. She felt him release his hold then scampered to her feet dashing to the cabin.

“I want you to be my mate,”he spoke in whispers,”You'll be mine and have my hatchlings.”  
Big chill stroke her face delicately and moved his face towards her to steal a kiss.

His lips and touch were ice cold as Kayla whimpered into the kiss.

Ripjaws sighed and ran after her tackling her to the ground.  
“Easy there. I just want you to be my mate. That’s all.”

Bluu gasped and screamed for help as she dug her fingers in the soil to crawl away.

He made it slow and gentle at first but then he took it further and mold his lips together a little rougher. 

Kayla started to moan into the kiss.

Ripjaws grabbed her in his iron like grip not letting her go.  
“Please calm down. After all you’re not human either.”

“Huh?!,”she responded. She paused as if pretending that she didn't know what he was talking about. 

Between their bliss, he brushed his icy tongue across her lips.

Kayla denied him entry into her mouth.

Ripjaws sighed.  
“Don’t play dumb with me. I’m not stupid. You’re a mutant raccoon.”

She glanced over her shoulder.   
“Actually not mutant bu--wait! H-How did you kn-know I'm not...!?”

He sighed with annoyance then kissed at her neck instead hopefully that should let her guard down.

Kayla squeaked and gasped.

Ripjaws growled.  
“I know what humans look like and you’re far from a human.”

She trembled at him and squeezed her eyes in fear.  
“Please don't eat me!”

Big chill quickly dug his tongue through her lips swirling it inside. 

Kayla moaned and mewled.

Ripjaws sighed.  
“I'm not gonna eat you. I just want you to be my mate.”

Bluu blushed. She protest again but she gasped when she tossed over on her back.

He hummed softly and decided to roam around her body as explored her wet cavern. His fingertips were like ice cubes as they snuck under her shirt.

Kayla whimpered and gasped getting his hands out from under her shirt. He was gonna find out she didn't wear anything underneath.

Ripjaws got on top of her and he smashed his lips to hers in a bruising hot kiss as his webbed hands groped her boobs roughly.

She squeaked and whimpered at him.

Too late the smirk the spread darkly on his face tells her that he already found out. Big chill pushes into the soft fluffy nest and crawled on top of her. His knees tucked her legs in place as well as her hands under his palms from above them.

Kayla started to cry.  
“Please! I don't want this! Stop!” she sobbed.

Ripjaws deepened the kiss as he kissed her roughly.

She replied with a soft moan.

“Don't worry you'll like it, “he answered low and huskily. He teased her ear between his teeth, tugging it and licking it.

Kayla moaned as her struggles died down.

Ripjaws slipped his tongue into her mouth French kissing her.

She nearly choked but her tongue had no choice but to fight him.

“I know how you humans feel. When you're touched like this. I'll make you feel really good.”  
He licks at her neck again making his down to her shoulder then collarbone. He removed her top with swift reflects before burying his face between her breasts. 

Kayla moaned arching her back.

Ripjaws wrestled with her tongue fighting with it for dominance.

Her face burned and their mixed saliva trickled down the corner of her mouth.

He nuzzled at her perky globes before sucking and licking at one of them. He used one hand to give the other tit the same treatment as he worked.

Kayla groaned her body shuddering in delight.

Ripjaws then went down and bit and nipped her neck leaving love marks.

She cried out when his teeth broke at her skin. Her fingers gripped Ripjaws arms.

His tongue swirled around her bud until it harden from his cold tongue. Big chill moved his mouth and replaced his hand to give the other breast the same treatment. 

Kayla moaned again softly.

Ripjaws nipped and nibbled hickeys on her shoulders and rubbed her hips.

Small strings of blood would run down her body but it aroused her more as she moaned.

Just by listening to her moans was music to him and it aroused more that slowly grinded against her.

Kayla gasped and squeaked.

Ripjaws lapped up the blood cleaning the wounds as he groped her boobs roughly.

Bluu mewled.

He moved his mouth again journeyed passed her ribs, stomach then virgin region. Big chill kissed her thighs first making hickies towards her opening. 

Kayla moaned again softly.

Ripjaws then took her bikini off and sucked on a nipple while he pinched the other one.

She cried out and held his head biting her bottom lip from the sensation.

When he reached her fold, he stroke at it long and hard with his eager tongue. 

Kayla mewled squirming and her body washed with pleasure.

Ripjaws abandoned that nipple latched his mouth onto her other one and did the same thing all over again.

“Oh! Hnngh! Uuh!,”she responded. 

He purred as the taste of her special that began leak through. He likes it and wanted more so he sunk his tongue deeper lather it.

Kayla whimpered.

Ripjaws sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.

It made her whined and gripped at the earth. Already she was soaking her inner thighs. 

He rubbed her hidden jewel licking her womb roughly until they wrapped him.

Kayla groaned in delight as she gripped his shoulders.

Ripjaws then entered two fingers into her pumping them in and out of her.

Bluu was about to scream but she held her mouth with both hands.

He milked her successfully then finished after licking his lips. Big chill crawled over her nude body and this time released his member. 

Kayla moaned in pain as she cried.

Ripjaws massaged her g spot then took out his duck and slammed it into her with enough force.

It forced the air out of her lungs. His size started to stretch her from the inside and the pain was unbearable. 

Even though it felt irresistible to Big chill,he had to stay still for his mate to adjust. He licks at her neck and jaw as he waits.

Kayla soon moaned in pleasure arching her back.

Ripjaws stayed still inside her waiting for her to give him the ok to move.

She hugged at his body preparing herself and giving him the signal. 

He started moving rolling his hips as slow as he can.

Kayla mewled scratching his ice cold shoulders.

Ripjaws then started thrusting into her really fast grinding against her.

He thrusted faster rocking her body up and down.

She moaned louder. The pain soon faded and pleasure came in.

Kayla whimpered and she shuddered in delight.

Ripjaws increased his pace and gripped her hips thrusting into her.

She clawed at his shoulders rolling her head back and panted madly.

He grunts from her tightness the deeper he went. It wasn't long before he found her g spot and pounded directly at it.

Kayla groaned gripping his shoulders.

Ripjaws then bucked into her growling as he thrusted deeper into her.

Her back slowly arched.  
“Ooh! H-harder...please!,”Bluu whined. 

Her walls clenched him again and he was close. He gave her couple of powerful thrusts before bursting into her womb.

Kayla moaned and climaxed all around him.

Ripjaws reached her g spot and orgasmed into her grunting.

Bluu forgot that she stopped breathing the same moment she came as well as he did. She panted heavily and rest calmly on the grass.

He finished his high then pulled himself out. Big chill lie down next to her and hugged her small form as he slept. 

Kayla sighed as sleep came to her and she fell asleep.

Ripjaws then pulled out panting lightly as he brought her back to the cabin.

She already fell asleep in his arm murmuring about something.

His wings cocoon them both as snuggled on her shoulder making small chattering noises. 

Hours later Kayla woke up. She threw up and she was freaking out.

Ripjaws woke up as he slept with her on the bed in her cabin and nuzzled her neck.

It alerted Big chill and jumped on his feet rushing to Kayla's side.

Bluu stirred in her sleep but she was able to rub the sleep away from her eyes then wake startled.   
“Y-You're’re still here?!,”she cried.

Kayla felt groggy and sick.  
“What's wrong with me?!”

Ripjaws smiled nodding at her.  
“Yeah duh. It's because you're now my mate that's why.”

It wasn't a dr-dream? She thought with shock on her face. 

He gave her a gentle hand to soothe her back.  
“It works,”he answered,”You're pregnant with my hatchlings.”

“B-but I don't wanna be pregnant!” Kayla cried.

Ripjaws kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

“Don't worry you'll be fine I promise.”  
He nuzzled at her neck sweetly. 

She blushed.  
“H-Have you always sl-sleep with visitors?,”Bluu asked. 

Kayla pushed him away from her.  
“I don’t want your freaky alien offspring!”

Ripjaws shook his head no at her.  
“You were my first,” he said.

He turned stunned and slightly hurt.  
“Please I wanted you to become my mate because I've fallen in love with you.”

It made her smile a bit but then remembered the moment they had the other and realized neither one wore protection; Ripjaw probably doesn't know what a condom is!   
“Oh! Who am i kidding!? I could pregnant!!”

Kayla’s eyes widened and she blushed.  
“B-but…….”

Ripjaws smiled cheerfully and happily.  
“I really hope you are.” 

She double face palmed.  
“But I don't even know what would happen with your genes and mine! I could die for all i know!”

“Ssh,”he replied with an index finger placed on her lips,” You'll harm yourself as well as the hatchling if you fret.”

“H-how many are there going to be?”

Ripjaws shook his head no.  
“That won’t ever happen. I know.”

She looked at her stomach and rubbed it a bit with a slight worry.

He shrugged.  
“Don't know two, three maybe thirteen? But they start out as eggs.”

“Th-thirteen?! Forget it! Plus I’m a human! I can’t give birth to eggs!”

Ripjaws nuzzled her stomach as he purred slightly.

She squeaked but relief pasted her face and she liked it. 

“You'll start with a few eggs at a time,”he answered rubbing her belly. 

Kayla moaned softly. She got up and put her clothes back on.

Ripjaws kissed her stomach and abdomen.

He grabs her by the wrist and said,”Please don't leave. It may harm you and the babies.”

“W-Watch those teeth,”she whimpered. I had to recover the bites you made she thought as she rubbed the soreness of her chest and shoulder 

Kayla sighed.  
“Look I wasn't leaving. I just want my clothes back on.”

Ripjaws nodded and just chuckled as he got up.  
“Do you need breakfast?”

“I was going to make spaghetti, “she smiled,”It's the one of my favorite food I liked in this earth.”

He chuckles in shame.  
“Good. Let me get you something. Anything you need?”

Kayla thought for a second.  
“Well I do need food and my extra clothes at the campsite.”

Ripjaws laughed and kissed her cheek.  
“Sounds good. I think I'll have some too.”

She rolled to her feet then climbed off the bed. Bluu walked to kitchen then searched a box she brought with her to the cabin.

He nods then exit to the cave. Surprisingly her stuff and mostly the other girls’ stuff were left behind after last night. He gather fresh food and clothes then scooped them in all of his arms and flew back into the cave.

Kayla waited and looked and saw him come back.

Ripjaws sat in a kitchen chair watching her going to cook the meal.

She found two items that she was looking for then brought her pots and started the electric flames.

He sets them nicely on the side of the nest then asked,”Anything else?”

“No I guess that’s pretty much it.”

Ripjaws was in love with her. He had to tell her.  
“I love you Bluu.”

He kissed her forehead then said,”Rest sweetheart, it's good for you.”

She blinked at him then turned away blushing.   
“I … I love you too.”

Kayla sighed her stomach growled.  
“I’m hungry.”

Ripjaws smiled with glee and was so happy.

Bluu walked over to Ripjaw and kissed him.

He finds a lunch bag with her name on it and gives it to her. 

Kayla took it opened it and started eating.

Ripjaws kissed her back rubbing her arms.

She sighed then deepened the kiss for a split minute before turning to the stove to finish. 

He watches her as she ates.

Kayla then finished eating.

Ripjaws was in a world of bliss.

She laughed at the goofy face he made which extremely adorable. 

He moves to pick up a few pieces of metal lying around the cave. Big chill frosted them with his ice breath then chow down.

Kayla just watched him then she closed her eyes and put a blanket over her.

Ripjaws then came back to reality and waited for the spaghetti to be ready.

She asked for plates from the top cupboard as finished heating the tomato sauce.

Soon he placed his wing over her and watched her peaceful form.

Kayla was sound asleep.

Ripjaws got the plates and gave them to her.

She fixed his first then hers and set them both on the table. Already Bluu slurped down at her meal.

Big chill rest his head on top of her hers so he can cuddle against her.

Ripjaws then started eating it as well.

She ate happily but it was impossible not to have the tomato sauce hit Bluu nose every time she sucked noodles down. 

Ripjaws leaned forwards and licked off the sauce off her nose as he continued to eat.


End file.
